La leyenda de la sacerdotisa
by aledith
Summary: En la actualidad muy pocos humanos son sencibles al mundo de las tinieblas, pero ella investiga un  gran misterio, el de la sacerdotisa de shikon.
1. La sacerdotisa

**La leyenda de la sacerdotisa**

_**By Aledith**_

_**Capitulo Uno**_

**La sacerdotisa**

Se cuenta la historia que hace muchos, muchos siglos existió una mujer, mejor dicho una sacerdotisa con poderes inimaginables, con una sensibilidad única, con una amabilidad singular, única entre muchas , también se cuenta que fue corrompida, convirtiéndose en el ser mas maligno que la historia espiritual haya imaginado, pese a ese solo son vagos rumores de lo que realmente sucedió, aunque hoy en la actualidad dentro del mundo espiritual se nombra mucho de las grandezas que hizo como de la destrucción que ocasiono, pero hay un solo rumor que dice que todo lo que hizo tuvo una justificación, que tuvo un fin, por ello comenzare a redactar lo que los antiguos pergaminos dicen, expresan e informan, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, Investigadora del mundo espiritual, mi propósito relevar la verdad detrás de la legendaria sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon.

Es tarde aun para estar en la oficina- murmuraron a su espalda lo que le provoco un escalofrío único, por lo que por reflejo cerro su laptop levantándose de inmediato-

Buenas noches señor Onigumo – expreso con una leve reverencia

Higurashi felicitaciones, por la investigación que le fue asignada, espero que tenga un éxito como siempre, aunque sabiendo el tema que le ha tocado, es algo difícil obtener información de un… mito- expreso con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios, Onigumo era unos de los investigadores de su mismo ramo, un investigador que no obtuvo tal privilegio.

Gracias por su preocupación Onigumo, pero tengo suficiente información para saber por dónde empezar, con permiso es un poco tarde- despidiéndose de él salió de la oficina, ese sujeto le daba mucha demasiada desconfianza, al llegar al estacionamiento suspiro resignada, no habían ido por ella como tantas veces le decían y como tantas veces la dejaban plantada, se preguntaba por qué seguía con un hombre como él, un hombre casado, que solo la buscaba porque su esposa no podía tener sexo por su estado delicado de salud, eso era enfermizo y ella lo aceptaba, que bajo había caído, pero por qué pensar en eso cuando tenía un mundo antiguo de trabajo que realizar, al llegar a su casa, la vio sola como siempre, sola y oscura, entro sin más preámbulos, yendo directamente al mini bar tomando una copa de vodka, mientras pensaba en sus opciones.

Sacerdotisa de Shikon como limpiar tu nombre después de tantos siglos- murmuro cerrando sus ojos dejándolos descansar después de unas largas horas de trabajo, al abrirlos nuevamente, vio los antiguos libros comenzando a trabajar era tarde pero era excitante tener ese proyecto en sus manos que no podría dejar de pensar en ello, al ver unos dibujos algo llamo su atención, siempre que se mostraba alguna ilustración de ella se podía observar siempre la misma sobra, indago un poco mas y con desilusión leyó " las sombras que aparecen a las espaldas de ella son muestras claras de su unión con los demonios antiguamente llamados Yokais"

Pero no todos los Yokais de esas época eran violentos o sanguinario por que los clasificaron así, los humanos tendemos a temerle a lo que no entendemos- murmuro para sí misma exaltándose de inmediato cuando sintió una energía en su misma habitación-

No puedo verte pero puedo sentirte, Demando que me digas quien eres- volvió a susurrar cerrando sus ojos enfocándose más a esa anergia, asustándose un poco al percatarse que clase de energía era

Demonios- tomando su fiel rosario entre sus manos, sorprendiéndose mas al ver a ese ser frente a ella-

Un yokai?- no podía ser, ya había tenido esas experiencia, en su trabajo era más que frecuente, pero este era diferente, su porte, las marcas en su rostro y brazos, sin mencionar...

La luna- expreso aun mas sorprendida, pero el tenia su vista fija en ella, solo en ella, en su mirada pareciera que trataba de ver mas allá de lo que sus ojos mostraban, con firme determinación se enderezo levantando su rosario-

No eres bienvenido en este recinto, es sagrado, pido que te marches, de lo contrario ten…

De lo contrario que, crees que una sucia e insignificante humana puede dañarme- eran frías, sus palabras parecían congelarle los pulmones, un miedo abrazador la domino, pero por una extraña razón sabía que no podría lastimarla aunque su mirada le dijera que lo aria sin dudarlo.

Te has manifestado, los de la santa orden saben que estas aquí no tardan en venir- murmuro bajando el rosario, al ver que entre sus manos tomaba los papeles que ella había estado analizando.

Así que la estas investigando, porque ahora?- demando impecable, destruyendo ese pergamino con las fuerza del veneno de sus garras, volteando haberla mas violentamente demandando una explicación, y lo extraño era que ella…

Es un misterio, un ser como ella fue corrompida por bastardos como tu…- pero callo al sentir como la sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos sintiendo como su piel era desgarrada por la fuerza de esas garras, como el veneno asía mella en ella.

Así que bastardos como yo, humana, no sabes nada…- pero algo insólito que ni el mismo se imagino fue ver las lagrimas en los ojos de ella, no por el dolor sino por el dolor ajeno.

Lo sé, sé que no sé nada de ella, por ello estoy investigando, deseo saber la verdad, deseo que ellos sepan la verdad, que no fue una asesina porque sí, que no encontró placer al matar a los altos mandos, deseo saber el por qué, quiero la verdad.- murmuro con mas lagrimas, siempre el hablar de ella le causaba tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, quería saber la verdad de ella, quería… quería… que ella fuera libre.

Kagome Higurashi, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos- murmuro al momento de separarse, de las puertas y de las ventanas entraron varios hombres armado, revisando el lugar, habían sentido la presencia de un demonio por demás poderoso, pero les sorprendió al ver de dónde venía la presencia, al verla a ella sola y herida, la ayudaron sin pensarlo dos veces

Higurashi-sama – le hablaron pero la inconsciencia la azoto, para cuando despertó estaba en el hospital de la orden, sus brazos estaban vendados y como siempre estaba sola, seguramente la interrogarían, de lo que había pasado, pero ni ella misma sabía que había pasado, lo que la llevo hacer muchas preguntas, quien era ese demonio? Qué interés tenia? Porque ella seguía con vida? Aunque lo agradecía claro, pero un encuentro como el que ella tuvo con un ser como el, era para que estuviera muerta lo que masoquistamente le interesaba más, eso quería decir que la sacerdotisa también fue reconocida en el mundo de ellos, porque por la manera tan agresiva con que ese yokai hablo, mostraba gran pasión por el asunto, aunque…

Doy gracias al señor por no saber su nombre- murmuro mientras se levantaba de la cama viendo por la ventana, de haber sabido el nombre de ese yokai y mas sobrevivir era crear un vinculo con el…aunque…

Sabe mi nombre- susurro nuevamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente, eso creaba un vínculo débil, pero existía. Las horas pasaron y fue sometida a un interrogatorio, al liberarla, fue a su casa, tomo algunas cosas y volvió a salir, tenía que irse de la ciudad, tenía que comenzar a investigar y que mejor lugar que la supuesta tumba de ella, ya que estaba más que segura que el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa no reposaba ahí por seguridad del mismo, al llegar se sorprendió al verlo nuevamente, parado frente a la lapida, la seguridad? Donde estaba? Como entro? no podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser!, eso solo significaba que…

Por dios santo- murmuro dejándose caer de rodillas al hacer un impresionante hallazgo-

Sorprendida humana?- pregunto sarcástico caminando asía ella tomándola del cuello con violencia alzándola a su altura, robándole drásticamente el aire, pero sin llegar a la inconsciencia

Mi nombre es Sesshomaro Tashio Lord del mundo de las tinieblas y tu desde este momento eres mía- sentencio con voz fría como el hielo, eso fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y la oscuridad la abrigara

Mi señor- se escucho una escueta voz, proveniente de un ser extraño, verde y sin gracia.

Regresaremos a nuestro mundo hoy mismo, ya tengo por lo que vine a este insignificante mundo- murmuro al verla inconsciente en sus brazos, volteando haber esa lapida vacía.

Midoriko, la profecía se está cumpliendo como predijiste- murmuro volteando haberla nuevamente, mientras se desvanecía con ella en sus brazos, sin ningún rastro que seguir, Kagome Higurashi había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Continuara

**Espero les agrade este primer capítulo, será corta la historia y se actualizara cada martes, espero sus comentarios como sugerencias.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. El yokai

**La leyenda de la sacerdotisa**

_**By Aledith**_

_**Capitulo Dos**_

_**El Yokai**_

Cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, honestamente… ya no lo sabía, muchas lunas habían pasado, demasiada que ya había perdido la cuenta, era realmente triste el que estuviera en esa situación, ella una de las mejores en su ramo, reducida violentamente a nada, bueno no a nada especifico, en ese sitio era tratada como… a una princesa?... si, como a una princesa, había estado rodeada de tantos Yokais de demasiadas clases, que ya había aprendido demasiadas cosas sobre ellos, su nombres, sus habilidades, sus defectos y debilidades, demasiadas cosas, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era que le tenían … respeto, a ¡ella!, a una prisionera, porque eso era una prisionera en una hermosa jaula de oro.

Patética- murmuro desanimada levantando nuevamente el arco a la altura de sus ojos, apuntando a un enemigo imaginario, como siempre, daba en el blanco, se había vuelto una experta en el arco, sus habilidades espirituales eran impresionantes, sus sentidos, era… inimaginable, ahora se podía decir que era más una sacerdotisa que una investigadora de ese mundo, aunque eso sí, nadie se atrevía hacerla enojar, porque algo que no hacía era controlar sus poderes de purificación.

Higurashi-sama, mi señor desea que se presente ante el- expreso un yokai, de hermosos cabellos negros como la misma noche, de profundos ojos azules, como el mar y una piel tan blanca, que era imposible no admirar su belleza, el había sido designado como su sombra, aquel que estaría con ella, cuidándola como vigilándola que la defendería como la asesinaría si intentaba escapar… su verdugo.

Porque usas tantos formalismos conmigo creí haberte dio que me desagradan-dijo ella realmente cansada bajando su arco, volteando haberlo con un sutil y sonrisa, ese yokai gato se había vuelto aunque él lo negara, en su amigo, y ella lo respetaba por el simple hecho de tener una respuesta para todas sus pregunta lo que siempre la tranquilizaban

Dime por que no solo me llamas Kagome- pidió nuevamente

Aprecio mi vida mi señora, de llamarla como usted me solicita, sería faltarle el respeto a mi señor, usted es su mujer- eso causo una gran risa en ella, una muy divertida, negando con la cabeza-

Dices cosas muy divertidas, Shiza, pero conozco las reglas de los Yokai, las he aprendido bien, soy una humana como una sacerdotisa, y no soy la mujer de nadie, soy una prisionera en este sitio- sentencio con una mirada triste y sin vida, últimamente, su energía se veía agotada, estaba más cansada de lo normal, el ambiente era muy tenso, que inconscientemente llevo una mano a su cuello masajeándolo por breves instantes, para voltear a mirarlo tranquilamente como siempre, su carácter era muy suave con ese yokai que había ciertos rumores que él era el amante de la sacerdotisa de su señor, pero, eso simplemente era un error, una ,mentira.

Vamos con el todo poderoso si no nos meteremos en problemas- expreso con voz burlona y sarcástica, ese sujeto le desagradaba, nunca le llamaría por su nombre, ya que sería aceptar, que ellos son algo, aunque… no le entendía, quería ayudarle en lo que buscaba, pero siempre era una misma respuesta… "en que puede ayudarme una seudo sacerdotisa" como lo detestaba, llego a unas grandes e imponentes puertas las cuales abrió sin anunciarse, viéndolo imponente y magnifico como siempre, si lo odiaba aja, camino hasta llegar a ese gran ventanal que dejaba ver un jardín por lo más hermoso y perfecto, un jardín el cual nadie podía entrar.

Tan irrespetuosa como siempre- murmuro en desaprobación al verla dentro como tantas veces, esa desagradable humana no lo respetaba en lo más mínimo.

Has interrumpido una de mis practica, que es lo que quieres- pregunto directa y en el mismo tono que el usaba, sin dejar de mirar ese hermoso jardín, deseaba entrar, respirar ese aire tan fresco que se veía, el solamente se levanto y coloco detrás de ella, viendo lo que observaba.

Ya no me eres de utilidad, puedes marchaste cuando gustes- eso provoco que ella volteara inmediatamente, quedando frente a este que la miraba a sus ojos directamente, dejándolo en claro que no mentira, era verdad?

Así que me das mi libertad he? A cambio de qué?- pregunto nuevamente sin despegar su mirada de él, al ver una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios le dio demasiado coraje, por lo visto si había algo a cambio …lo odiaba.

Parece que has aprendido bien algo de nosotros humana, no hay nada gratis aquí-susurro sujetándolo con algo de fuerza de su barbilla, obligándola a que le sostuviera la mirada.

Te lo haré saber cuando estés en tu amado hogar- murmuro peligrosamente frio acercándola peligrosamente a sus labios, por un momento ella pensó que la besaría, pero de un momento a otro la alejo de su cuerpo con verdadera brusquedad, que cayó al suelo él ni siquiera se inmuto por sus acciones, así que con toda la dignidad y el orgullo que siempre la acompañaba se levanto viéndolo retadoramente a los ojos.

Estas muy equivocado, si piensas que soy una muñeca o algo con lo que te puedas divertir, tu vida está en mis manos y lo sabes…- pero callo al sentir como el aire falto de sus pulmones, al tener sus garras sobre su cuello apretándola con verdadera fuerza, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a corres por su cuello cerró los ojos con fuerza y uso su poder espiritual para obligarlo a soltarla, tosiendo se sujeto su cuello y olio la carne quemada de él, que la veía con furia en sus ojos, algo le detenía el matarla, ese algo debía de ser muy poderoso porque si por él fuera, ya la hubiera matado hace muchos lunas, no pudo evitar alardear frente a él con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios, si estaba tentando su suerte, pero valía la pena si ya no lo volvía haber el resto de su patética existencia.

Me das tanto asco humana que no tolero tu aroma- esas palabras la deprimieron, y sonrió un poco mas con una risa amarga mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo viéndolo con una tristeza que no sentía desde que su familia muriera en aquel atroz accidente, sola… sola como siempre… odiaba su vida, su existencia, desearía nunca haber nacido, que fue inconsciente de que su energía estaba marchitando todo a su alrededor.

Si ese es tu sentir no comprendo el por qué _DEMONIOS ME TRAJISTES AQUÍ!, ESTUPIDO YOKAI, ¡!..._ te desprecio… te odio…Sesshomaro - murmuro con lagrimas incontenibles, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de una energía tan conocida para él mientras se desvanecía frente a él, dejándolo completamente solo en aquel lugar, al no quedar ni un solo rastro de ella, se volteo viendo el ahora marchito jardín, sintiendo una presencia detrás de él-

Shiza, el que ella no esté aquí, no significa que tus obligaciones hayan cambiado, ahora es mas vulnerable , la buscaran, protégela, en lo que se da cuenta de las cosas-

Mi señor, si mi señora no se da cuenta antes de la próxima luna no podremos salvarla-expreso con verdadera angustia en su voz.

Esa es decisión de ella, no puedo obligarla a estar más tiempo aquí, tiene que despertar por su propia voluntad… como lo hizo Midoriko… de lo contrario la profecía nunca se cumplirá- murmuro negando con la cabeza, odiaba a los humanos por dejarse manipular tan fácilmente, por seres más fuertes que ellos, los odiaba por tener ese calidez única, los odiaba por tener la facilidad de amar incluso a su enemigo…los odiaba… porque… tenían la fuerza de manipularlo.

Había vuelto a su mundo, eran las calles de su ciudad, estaba en casa? …Cierto, entonces porque se sentía tan devastada, tan bacía, tan solitaria, llego al que consideraba su hogar, notando que el tiempo no había sido amable con las cosas, todo está lleno de polvo, parecía un verdadero basurero, parecía que habían estado buscando algo, pero que… no tenía idea, entro al que había sido su recamara por varios años, notando que ese lugar no era apto para vivir, cuánto tiempo había estado fuera, cuantos meses habían pasado.

Qué año es?- pregunto al aire, escuchando como unos pequeños pasos se escuchaban, yendo al origen del sonido vio a una niña que acomodaba unos cartones y periódicos, para dormir?.

El lugar es muy grande señorita podemos compartirlo verdad? No me eche a la calle está lloviendo mucho- suplico la pequeña jalando mas periódicos como tratando de darse calor, hasta ese momento se percato del frio que se sentía, camino asía el que había sido un armario notando que todo estaba inservible, volteando haber a la pequeña, que la veía extrañada por sus ropajes-

Eres una sacerdotisa?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se levantaba y cerraba todo como queriendo guardar el gran descubrimiento que había hecho

Mi nombre es Rin, como es?, como es el mundo real? Despertaste? Porque has vuelto?, cómo te llamas?- la bombardeo de pregunta que no comprendía. Que estaba sucediendo pareciera que había regresado a otro lugar no a su casa, pero…

No comprendo lo que dices- murmuro ella mas desconcertada viendo como la pequeña le veía más extrañamente-

Eres una Miko, por tus ropajes, eso quiere decir que vienes del mundo real, no de esta mentira verdad. – volvió a decir no comprendía nada de lo que esa niña le decía, no comprendía, que sucedía?-

No puede ser… no te has dado cuenta verdad Miko-sama?

**Continuara…**

_**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Lobita22, **__**ChiseGigi**__**, **__**AZUL D CULLEN**__**, **__**4Sakura**__**, **__**alheli**__**, y a **__**Ayma Secret**__** por ser la primera en leer mi hisotria y dejar un comentario, espero les agrade este capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La leyenda de la sacerdotisa**

_By Aledith_

_Capitulo Tres_

_**Despertar Parte I**_

La pequeña que había conocido se había vuelto en alguien demasiado importante para ella, en esas pocas semanas se había vuelto en una verdadera amiguita era extraño, realmente extraño, todo, absolutamente todo había cambiado, pareciera que había vuelto a un mundo completamente diferente al que ella conocía, las personas habían cambiado, era…un mundo distinto, pareciera que no era el mismo, pero…cuantos mundos podían existir, según los viejos escritos solo existían tres mundo; el celestial: gobernado por aquello seres cercanos a dios, llamados ángeles, guardianes y creadores, el mundo humano; al cual pertenecía ella… mejor ni describirlos… y el famoso mundo de las tinieblas… simplemente recordarlo una imagen acudió a su mente… o había mentido, no había sentido ninguna presencia demoniaca en todo ese tiempo incluso Shiza… se había esfumado… no comprendía muy bien las cosas, eso seriamente comenzaba a molestarla de sobre manera.

Señorita Kagome-sama esta bien?- pregunto la pequeña que desde hace unos momentos le hablaba y no obtenía respuesta… la miko era extraña pero era tan cálida que simplemente la adoraba realmente la adoraba mucho pareciera que la conocía desde siempre.

Descuida Rin simplemente trato de comprender algunas cosas- murmuro sin soltarle de la mano las calles estabas desiertas, antes se habría negado de caminar por las noches, pero ahora la noche era una aliada para ella, la cuidaba, la protegía y la mantenía segura, aunque el tiempo era otra cosa ese parecía confabular en su contra debido a que una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sin piedad sobre ellas, que tuvieron que resguardarse debajo de un viejo puente.

Diablos!... porque tuvieron que cambiar las cosas mi vida era perfecta antes- murmuro seriamente irritable, pareciera que desde que tuvo en sus manos todo ese asunto de Midoriko las cosas simplemente se fueron al caño, pero se controlo al ver el rostro preocupado de la pequeña.

No me hagas caso Rin solo que…- como decirle… como quitarle las pocas esperanzas a un niña que le había brindado su ayuda.

Señorita Kagome-sama no se preocupe usted me menciono que fue acogida por unos seres… yo pienso que todo ser que ayuda a otro no debe de ser tan malo, recuerde algo, las cosas pasan por algo nunca diga a no a lo que suceda a su alrededor por que desde que nacemos…nacemos con una misión en esta vida-Kagome se sorprendió con esas palabras… segura que esa niña solo tenia 8 años de edad?

Gracias Rin abecés me pierdo un poco- susurro recargándose jalando a rin para que se recostara y tratara de descansar un poco, ella misma lo necesitaba también, estaba tan cansada que honestamente jamás se percato que una ligera sobra las seguía desde que llego nuevamente

Mi señora- murmuro al verla completamente agotada, pero sonrió con orgullo al ver a la pequeña viéndolo fijamente

Princesa- murmuro asiendo una reverencia, posándose ante sus pies, una sonrisa por demás cálida se poso en los labios de la pequeña niña

Shiza…- murmuro mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente como lo había extrañado.

No puedo hacer que despierte…la vamos a perder- susurro ahora con leves lagrimas en los ojos abrazándolo fuertemente ahogando sus sollozos en el pecho de él, le dolía tanto verla de esa manera… le dolía tanto que esos malditos seres le hubieran hecho eso.

Todo estará bien confié en ella- murmuro tomándole del rostro quitándole esas lagrimitas de sus ojos.

Cada día esta mas débil… Shiza como esta el?- pregunto viéndolo esperanzada que le diera buenas noticias, pero simplemente unas lagrimas cayeron nuevamente

No le mentiré princesa, el sostendrá a la a señora hasta donde sus energías soporten lo ha hecho todos estos años, mi Lord e poderoso no debería de preocuparse todo saldrá bien …- pero cayo al sentir esa energía la conocía tan bien que la misma Kagome despertó antes de que el pudiera irse, sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí

Shiza- murmuro mientras se levantaba pero unos fuertes tentáculos le impidieron el paso para acercarse a ellos, Shiza tomo ala pequeña ocultándose entre las sombras, Kagome agradeció eso profundamente esa energía eran tan putrefacta que le revolvió completamente el estomago.

Kagome mi hermosa Kagome cuanto tiempo ha pasado- esa voz… esa voz la conocía perfectamente pero no comprendía muy bien las cosas al verlo su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, por que el primer ser que veía desde que volvió y que la conocía tenia que ser un ser como el.

Onigumo…-no podía ser… él era un …

Hibrido- susurro viéndolo sin poder creer lo que veía como era posible que jamás se haya dado cuenta, por dios estaba tan ciega…estaba tan perdida en todo lo que la rodeaba que ahora no sabia que era real o que era mentira maldita sea! Que alguien le ayudara! Que alguien le explicara que diablos estaba sucediendo!

Kagome no me digas que estas sorprendida una Miko de tu nivel, es una verdadera vergüenza que jamás te hayas dado cuenta de lo que realmente te rodeaba… y mas al no saber quien eres no no no si siempre he dicho los humanos son criaturas estúpidas e insignificantes – murmuro dejándola aun mas confundida pero pareciera que él le aclararía alguna que otra duda

Insignificantes son los híbridos que no tienen una esencia pura Onigumo seres que son corrompidos como tu ya que dudo mucho que hayas nacido de un Yokai y una humano no? Así que dime, cuanto te contaminaste par llegar a ese estado- soltó con una voz tan fría que le recordó al mismo Sesshomaru.

Parece que siempre tienes razón ,pero no te preocupes cuando termine contigo nuevamente caerás al mundo que tanto extrañas, donde eres lo que deseas, ser, un mundo que simplemente gobiernas tu a tu antojo, nunca te has preguntado, cuantas veces has vuelto y cuantas veces él ha venido a buscarte… me pregunto cuanto mas lo soportara el Lord de las tinieblas, jamás he podido vencerlo pero gracias a ti…esta mas débil que nada…gracias a ti el morirá- Morir… El … él no podía morir era demasiado arrogante para morir y mas en las manos de un ser tan insignificante que Onigumo cierto?Además como que estaba débil si la ultima vez que lo vio estaba bien… como era eso posible-

Mientes- murmuro tomándose fuertemente de la cabeza…dolía…dolía demasiado. Que tuvo que sostenérsela con ambas manos para tratas de menguar el dolor pero la risa de ese maldito no la dejaba pensar.

No te preocupes Kagome muy pronto volverlas a casa- murmuro mientras los tentáculos la sujetabas de tal manera que no pudo moverse ese bastardo estaba tan cerca de ella, parecía que su cuerpo le pesaba, su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y la incidencia quería llegar…

Kagome!- escucho la voz de Rin salir corriendo de donde estaba oculta para ser sujetada por uno de los tentáculos

Vaya esto es formidable, incluso mando ala pequeña princesa ayudarte, Sesshomaru debe de estar realmente muriendo si mando a su propia hija- declaro en medio de la risa desquiciada que esas simples palabras _**Hija! Mando a su hija**_… Rin era una Yokai? eso era imposible, jamás sintió esa energía provenir de ella

_Kagome despierta!Por favor despierta! Madreee!_

Dolía… dolía demasiado su cabeza pero abrir sus ojos de golpe al recordar ese ultimo grito que se incorporo tan rápido que un fuerte mareo la azoto, llevándose su mano a su cabeza

Imprudente como siempre- esa voz…esa voz!

Sesshomaru!- grito buscándolo con la mirada viendo como estaba parado frente un gran ventanal, observándola fijamente su mirada era diferente se veia seriamente cansado…no mas bien agotado...

Onigumo…- murmuro buscando alguna explicación en su mirada pero simplemente al verlo acercarse la reconfortaba demasiado, la tranquilizaba a tal grado que su respiración volvió a ser normal.

En este lugar no puede alcanzarte menos ahora que estas consiente, tardaste demasiado en volver- le dijo con leve arrogancia en su voz y mas cuando esta simplemente frunció el seño, maldita humana irrespetuosa.

Rin donde esta ella?- cuestiono mientras salía de esa amplia cama pero al tratar de levantarse cayo al suelo sin contemplación alguna, por que demonios sus piernas no le respondía, sentía su cuerpo incluso pesado… no le respondía como siempre, que diablos sucedía!

Has estado fuera de tu cuerpo por Cinco años, no esperes que este en forma-le dijo acercándose para levantarla y acostarla nuevamente en la cama.

No comprendo todo es tan confuso- murmuro cerrando los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo una calma única pese a no comprender bien las cosas, Él estaba ahí… eso era mas que suficiente… lo había extrañado, malditos sentimientos.

Ya estas consiente creo que puedo explicarte las cosas, si tu limitado cerebro comprende- le dijo volviendo su vista al exterior.

La mayor parte de los humanos están bajo el poder de la perla de Shikon, es un sueño eterno, muy pocos despiertan y logran salir, Midoriko fue la primer sacerdotisa es descubrir el engaño, la primera en salir, la primera en pedir ayuda, la primera en morir por ayudar a su pueblo- comento fríamente sin mirarla, sentía la mirada de ella en el… quería explicaciones, se las daría

Eres la segunda sacerdotisa, en despertar- eso la sorprendió notablemente mas cuando la mirada de él estaba fija en ella, como buscando algo un indicio de algo. Después de ellos simplemente volvió su vista al exterior.

Despertaste hace ocho años pero caites nuevamente en el sueño al caer en una encuentro contra Naraku, logre evitar que tu cuerpo fuera llevado donde esta tu pueblo pero no evite que tu mente fuera prisionera- ok ok ok acaso eso era posible, mucha información en tan poco tiempo que no lograba procesar nada…bueno no todo tan claro

Cuantos años tengo?- pregunto por simple curiosidad eso provoco en un una sonrisa sarcástica

Miko que tiene que ver eso con lo que te estoy diciendo- pregunto mirándola fríamente

Solo contesta con un demonio Sesshomaru – dijo con demasiada impaciencia viéndolo a los ojos

Estúpida miko- murmuro molesto por preguntar esas maltitas trivialidades, esa maldita humana no cambia…eso era lo que mas le agradaba. Seguía siendo la misma

25 años humano-contesto sin más

Como que 25 años humanos no comprendo explícame-

Deja de darme órdenes estúpida miko- comento estando frente a ella furioso, realmente lograba hacerlo enojar ahora con mucha mas facilidad estaba molesto como era posible que no recordara nada, pero al ver la desesperación de ella simplemente contesto

Años Yokai tienes mas de trecientos años- eso la sorprendió demasiado miro sus manos eso quería decir que ella estaba unida a un Yokai…quería decir que era la mujer de alguien era la única manera que viviera tanto

Quien es mi pareja?- pregunto el simplemente la vio

No recuerdo mucho cuando trato mi cabeza me duele- murmuro todo...todo su mundo era mentira… no comprendía mucho lo que sucedía

Escucha miko, es mejor que descanses continuaremos después- murmuro con la clara intención de irse de ahí de una buena vez, demasiada pregunta lo fastidiaban.

Quien es mi pareja?- volvió a pregunta mirando sus manos, se sentía sumamente triste… ella tenia a una pareja eso significaba que no era libre… que El…

Porque tanto interés en saber quien es el- pregunto mirándola de reojo olía las lagrimas de ella pese a no verlas…

Dime- insistió ella bajando aun mas la mirada, dolía dolía tanto su pecho que estaba por ahogarse de tanto dolor.

Yo…

**Continuara…**

_**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su gusto espero haber aclarado sus dudas chicas por favor dejen sus comentarios para seguir inspirándome.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Aledith**_


End file.
